ransomwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Erebus Ransomware
Erebus Ransomware Overview The Erebus ransomware is a new malware of unknown origin. At the moment the security experts cannot conclude if this is a new virus or is an offspring from a previously known malware family. It features the a typical encryption engine that has uses the AES cipher to target various user data and extort the victims for a ransomware fee. Each infected host receives an unique hash ID which is appended to the compromised files using the following pattern – {hash}.ecrypt. The virus sdeletes all Shadow Volume Copies of the infected computer. Erebus Ransomware Affected File Types .1cd, .3dm, .3ds, .3fr, .3g2, .3gp, .3pr, .7z, .7zip, .aac, .ab4, .abd, .accdb, .accde, .accdr, .accdt, .ach, .acr, .act, .adb, .adp, .ads, .agdl, .ai, .aiff, .ait, .al, .aoi, .apj, .arw, .ascx, .asf, .asm, .asp, .aspx, .asx, .atb, .avi, .awg, .back, .backup, .backupdb, .bak, .bank, .bay, .bdb, .bgt, .bik, .bin, .bkp, .blend, .bmp, .bpw, .c, .cdb, .cdf, .cdr, .cdr3, .cdr4, .cdr5, .cdr6, .cdrw, .cdx, .ce1, .ce2, .cer, .cfg, .cfn, .cgm, .cib, .class, .cls, .cmt, .config, .contact, .cpi, .cpp, .cr2, .craw, .crt, .crw, .cs, .csh, .csl, .css, .csv, .dac, .dat, .db, .db_journal, .db3, .dbf, .dbx, .dc2, .dcr, .dcs, .ddd, .ddoc, .ddrw, .dds, .def, .der, .des, .design, .dgc, .dit, .djvu, .dng, .doc, .docm, .docx, .dot, .dotm, .dotx, .drf, .drw, .dtd, .dwg, .dxb, .dxf, .dxg, .edb, .eml, .eps, .erbsql, .erf, .exf, .fdb, .ffd, .fff, .fh, .fhd, .fla, .flac, .flb, .flf, .flv, .flvv, .fpx, .fxg, .gif, .gray, .grey, .groups, .gry, .h, .hbk, .hdd, .hpp, .html, .ibank, .ibd, .ibz, .idx, .iif, .iiq, .incpas, .indd, .info, .info_, .ini, .jar, .java, .jnt, .jpe, .jpeg, .jpg, .js, .json, .kc2, .kdbx, .kdc, .key, .kpdx, .kwm, .laccdb, .lck, .ldf, .lit, .lock, .log, .lua, .m, .m2ts, .m3u, .m4p, .m4v, .mab, .mapimail, .max, .mbx, .md, .mdb, .mdc, .mdf, .mef, .mfw, .mid, .mkv, .mlb, .mmw, .mny, .moneywell, .mos, .mov, .mp3, .mp4, .mpeg, .mpg, .mrw, .msf, .msg, .myd, .nd, .ndd, .ndf, .nef, .nk2, .nop, .nrw, .ns2, .ns3, .ns4, .nsd, .nsf, .nsg, .nsh, .nvram, .nwb, .nx2, .nxl, .nyf, .oab, .obj, .odb, .odc, .odf, .odg, .odm, .odp, .ods, .odt, .ogg, .oil, .omg, .orf, .ost, .otg, .oth, .otp, .ots, .ott, .p12, .p7b, .p7c, .pab, .pages, .pas, .pat, .pbf, .pcd, .pct, .pdb, .pdd, .pdf, .pef, .pem, .pfx, .php, .pif, .pl, .plc, .plus_muhd, .pm, .pm!, .pmi, .pmj, .pml, .pmm, .pmo, .pmr, .pnc, .pnd, .png, .pnx, .pot, .potm, .potx, .ppam, .pps, .ppsm, .ppsm, .ppsx, .ppt, .pptm, .pptm, .pptx, .prf, .ps, .psafe3, .psd, .pspimage, .pst, .ptx, .pwm, .py, .qba, .qbb, .qbm, .qbr, .qbw, .qbx, .qby, .qcow, .qcow2, .qed, .qtb, .r3d, .raf, .rar, .rat, .raw, .rdb, .rm, .rtf, .rvt, .rw2, .rwl, .rwz, .s3db, .safe, .sas7bdat, .sav, .save, .say, .sd0, .sda, .sdb, .sdf, .sh, .sldm, .sldx, .sql, .sqlite, .sqlite3, .sqlitedb, .sqlite-shm, .sqlite-wal, .sr2, .srb, .srf, .srs, .srt, .srw, .st4, .st5, .st6, .st7, .st8, .stc, .std, .sti, .stm, .stw, .stx, .svg, .swf, .sxc, .sxd, .sxg, .sxi, .sxm, .sxw, .tbb, .tbn, .tex, .tga, .thm, .tif, .tlg, .tlx, .txt, .usr, .vbox, .vdi, .vhd, .vhdx, .vmdk, .vmsd, .vmx, .vmxf, .vob, .wab, .wad, .wallet, .war, .wav, .wb2, .wma, .wmf, .wmv, .wpd, .wps, .x11, .x3f, .xis, .xla, .xlam, .xlk, .xlm, .xlr, .xls, .xlsb, .xlsm, .xlsx, .xlt, .xltm, .xltx, .xlw, .xml, .ycbcra, .yuv, .zip The malicious engine skips the following folders and files : C:\$recycle.bin C:\$windows.~bt C:\boot C:\drivers %Program Files% %Program Data% %User Profile% %Windows% C:\windows.old %AppDataLocal% %AppDataLocalLow% %Application Data%\adobe\flash player %Application Data%\ati %Application Data%\google %Application Data%\identities %Application Data%\installshield %Application Data%\intel %Application Data%\macromedia\flash player %Application Data%\media center programs %Application Data%\microsoft %Application Data%\mozilla %Application Data%\nvidia %Application Data%\opera \public\music\sample music \public\pictures\sample pictures \public\videos\sample videos \tor browser bootsect.bak desktop.ini iconcache.db ntuser.dat thumbs.db wallet.dat Erebus Ransomware Note Warning! Your documents, photos, databases, important files been encrypted! What happened to your files? All of your files were protected by a strong encryption whit RSA-2048. More information about the encryption keys using RSA-2048 can be found here. xxxxs://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RSA_(encryption) What does this mean? This means that the structure and data within your files have been irrevocably changed. You will not be able to work with them, read them or see them. It is the same thing as losing them forever. But with our help, you can restore them. How did this happen? Especially for you. On our server was generated the secret key pair RSA-2048 public and private. All your files were encrypted with the public key. Which has been transferred to your computer via the Internet. Decrypting of your files is only possible with the help of the private key and decrypt program. Which is on our secret server. What do I do? If you do not take the necessary measures for the specified time then the conditions for obtaining the private key will be changed. If you really value your data. Then we suggest you do not waste valuable time searching for other solutions because they do not exist. Remember that your machine ID: For more specific instructions please visit your personal home page. There are a few different addresses pointing to your page below: xxxx://wsb5cxo671abtrsg.j57xi.top/ xxxx://nicc3j2o5rtsllvw.j57xi.top/ If the above address will be unable to open or very slow, follow these steps: 1. Download and install the tor browser. 2. After successful installation, run the browser, waiting to initialize. 3. In the address bar enter: xxxx://wsb5cxo671abtrsg.j57xi.top/ xxxx://nicc3j2o5rtsllvw.j57xi.top/ Erebus Ransomware Distribution In many of the analyzed attack campaigns the virus affectes mainly English-speaking users. The infection methods are spam email messages and infected software bundles. Erebus Ransomware Removal In-depth removal instructions and detailed technical information about the virus can be found on Best Security Search. Category:Ransomware